Disposition studies in laboratory animals were extended for five agents (PALA (NSC-224131), m-AMSA (NSC-141549), Chlorozotoxin (NSC-178248), Cis-dichlorodiammine platinum (NSC-119875), and Imidazopyrazole (NSC-51143)). Clinical pharmacokinetic studies are being conducted in patients receiving PALA, m-AMSA and Misonidazole (NSC-26103). Distribution of AZQ (NSC-182986) and several platinum compounds in monkey CSF was studied. An analytical assay with increased sensitivity was developed for PALA. The absorption of mAMSA following oral administration was studied and the feasibility of utilizing m-AMSA in a peritonal wash technique was evaluated Disposition studies were initiated for two new agents in laboratory animals (AZQ and Anthracenedione (NSC-301739)).